


Rain Kisses

by SynonymRoll648



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, Lesbians :), Rain, linhiana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynonymRoll648/pseuds/SynonymRoll648
Summary: Linh's been a Hydrokinetic for a long time, but Biana proves to her that there's still some things about rain that she hasn't discovered yet. Wonderful things, in fact.
Relationships: Linh Song/Biana Vacker
Kudos: 1





	Rain Kisses

Linh smiled softly down at Biana, who was curled up in her lap. Her arms, which bore faded white spiderwebbing scars, were loosely strung around Linh’s neck. Her legs were folded neatly underneath her and against Linh’s thighs. 

Eye contact wasn’t possible at the moment, since her cheek was resting against the taller girl’s upper sternum. Admiring the top of her head, on the other hand, was. Flowers were threaded through Biana’s waterfall braid. It was crazy how fast her slender fingers manipulated her chocolate curls into the gorgeous hairstyle. Five minutes was the maximum amount of time it took her to do it - and that was including weaving the blossoms into her hair. 

Without even realizing, she rubbed gentle circles into Biana’s back through her tunic. Pinks of various shades colored the interior of Biana’s room, complementing one another nicely. The seven foot tall walk-in closet was behind where they lay entwined on Biana’s luxurious princess-like bed. Mounds of pillows were walled up behind Linh, acting as a back support of sorts. More of them lay on either side of the two girls. Silky curtains dimmed the bleak afternoon light attempting to stream in through the large window next to Biana’s bed. An identical pane of glass, with a duplicate of the wispy drapes beside them, were stationed next to the glass doors leading out to her elegant balcony. 

Linh allowed her thoughts to wander away from her observations to a different topic. Biana had assured her multiple times that there was no pressure about revealing their relationship to everyone else, and that she should wait until she was 100% ready. But she couldn’t help but worry that she never _would_ be completely ready. 

Unsettling questions badgered her thoughts. Would their loved ones look down on them? Or would they be supportive? What would happen when their new status spilled outside their little circle? 

A soft kiss underneath her chin reeled her back to reality. “Linh, look,” Biana whispered. If smiles were audible, then hers was warm and clear. 

Silver with the tiniest hint of blue met sparkling teal as Linh looked down from where her focus was locked onto an insignificant patch of ceiling. “Hm?” 

Two rows of perfect white teeth were revealed when Biana retracted her gloss coated lips. She cocked her head to the side. “Look out the window.” Biana instructed. 

Raindrops assaulted the glass with their signature pitter-patter in a drizzle. Now that she wasn’t zoned out, her Hydrokinetic senses perked up at the presence of nearby water. But why did she look so delighted? Rain wasn’t significant. 

“It’s raining.” She said, deciding to tread in a neutral path until she understood Biana’s motives. 

“Mhm.” The slightly younger girl tried to not-so-subtly stifle a grin. 

Linh wasn’t sure where she was going with this. Or what to say to nudge the conversation in the direction that got her an explanation. So she settled with an imploring look, which was effective. 

“Do you wanna go stand out in the rain with me?” 

Her eyebrows knitted together. “You want to _stand out in the rain_ …” She clarified. _Which could totally ruin your makeup, even though you only put on a little bit today._

“Yup!” No effort to restrain the wide smile on her face was made. “You’ll see why, I promise it’s worth it.” 

Before Linh could even request for further elaboration, Biana righted herself and slid off her mattress with a grace that few could achieve. Tossing her curls over her shoulder, she tugged Linh to her feet as well. Unfortunately for Linh, she lacked the precision in movement that her girlfriend had. She would’ve fallen to her knees if Biana hadn’t caught her by the shoulders with a musical giggle. 

That laugh. That laugh, that voice would be the end of her. And she smiled when she realized that she didn’t mind at all. 

She followed Biana out the glass doors leading to her balcony without hesitation. Drops of liquid sprinkled small, dark dots on her clothes and glazed her raven black hair. None of them reached the silver tips of her bangs, nor the ends that swished around her waistline. 

Water couldn’t actually talk, but it seemed to have a way of silently conveying words to Hydrokinetics like Linh. The rainfall seemed to ask her to play, to have fun, over and over. 

She didn’t even realize that she was heeding its command of sorts until Biana grabbed her shoulder. “Linh, wait! Don’t use your ability. Just let the rain do its thing.” 

Linh checked to see if her mascara was smeared due to the pure shower. It seemed fine for the moment. But there was a possibility that her makeup was waterproof - such products definitely existed. “Why?” 

“You’ll see.” The _I-know-something-you-don’t_ smile was back again. 

Linh made a mild sound of frustration. But it wasn’t all that genuine. “Fine, but don’t make me wait _too_ long,” She said. Then she added, “Please.” 

Biana swatted her shoulder with another laugh that played her heartstrings as easily as a professional musician with their instrument. “Of course, I’m not cruel,” She joked. 

Whatever Linh was expecting her to do next, it wasn’t for her to walk over to the railing and put one foot on the handrail. It was clear that she was going to jump. Alarm spiked within her as Biana turned to make eye contact over her shoulder. “Jump with me? I was thinking we could levitate down,” She said. 

Just like that, her concern evaporated like mist. She grinned and hopped up on the ledge beside her girl. They twined their fingers together and leapt off the edge after a countdown from three. 

A whoop of delight sounded beside her, and she turned to see Biana grinning from ear to ear. The two young elves grinned even wider at each other as swarms of metaphorical butterflies flitted around inside them. 

And not just from falling a few stories to the ground. 

A laugh escaped the confines of her throat as they descended alongside the shower from the skies. 

Exillium had done a good job of honing her instincts. Right as they were roughly twenty feet from the ground she willed them to a stop. She opened her eyes to find their faint shadows cast onto the dewy grass far below. 

Words didn’t have to be spoken aloud to be understood. Linh had learned that very early on in her life. And right now was a great example. Biana didn’t even have to open her mouth to say; _I knew you could do it._ because the warmth in her smile as well as her eyes said it loud and clear. Well, _silent_ and clear. 

She hadn’t needed the praise, but it definitely didn’t worsen the situation. Slowly the pair of rebels allowed gravity to close the distance between the ground and their feet. Damp splotches appeared where the moist glade brushed her boots. Thank goodness she was wearing leggings and a long sleeve shirt, otherwise she would’ve been freezing. 

The rain poured down even more thickly than before, and it took a bit more effort to resist the urge to manipulate the element. _I’m the boss_ , she reminded herself. Three words that she had repeated to herself countless times to maintain control. 

Biana must’ve glimpsed the look on her face, because she asked, “Ready for me to blow your mind yet?” 

It wasn’t the reaction she’d expected. But when she thought about it, she realized that she didn’t know what she’d expected in the first place. “Go for it,” Linh said. 

Biana grinned as she leaned forward, pushed up on the tips of her toes, and managed to firmly plant her hands on Linh’s semi-relaxed shoulders. “Okay, so how does the rain feel right now? Be honest.” 

Yet another question she wasn’t expecting. She racked her immediate thoughts and feelings to extract an honest answer. “Beckoning, I guess? It’s like it’s asking me to play, but not quite. It’s also a bit cold, so not super nice feeling either. Kind of annoying.” 

The pressure of Biana’s hands shifted slightly as she nodded. “Gotcha. Now, pretend that each little raindrop is a kiss. Just a cute little peck. Then tell me how the rain feels.” Excitement leaked into her tone. 

Linh blanked momentarily. Then the meaning of her words sunk in. 

She closed her eyes and imagined that each little pestering drop of water was a kiss like she’d been told. Each one a brief, kind reminder that she was loved and appreciated. Thank yous for being her best self. Suddenly the drops weren’t irritating, they were pleasant. 

She opened her eyes and slowly blinked them a few times after drinking in a dragged out moment of the new perspective. “Whoa,” A few seconds passed before Linh realized the words belonged to her. 

“Crazy, isn’t it? Now you see why I wanted to go stand out in the rain, right?” Biana released her grip on Linh’s shoulders and laced their fingers together. 

“Mhm,” Her lips curved upward. She tugged their interlocked hands in a direction leading away from Everglen. The glittering castle-like structure, not the property. 

That was the only warning that she gave before sprinting forward. Biana lurched, clearly not expecting it. But then a new glint dawned in her gaze, shifting her expression to one that read; _It is_ so _on._ Together they ran, without any plan of where they were going. Just a bold want to feel free. Limitless. Young.

Their hands had dispatched at some point, only so they wouldn’t be hindered by the connection. Side by side they hared over lush ground. Rain beat down on them, but it wasn’t something they disliked anymore. Jabs without any real fire behind them were exchanged, and laughter rang through the air frequently. Whenever Linh would stumble and fall onto her knees in the mud, a beaming Biana was always there to hoist her back up again. 

Even though the skies were gray, and it looked dimmer than usual around the estate, the two elves felt as light as gilded feathers. 

Perhaps Biana had intentionally been leading her to Everglen’s shimmering lake. She would never know, and didn’t mind that. Biana slowed to a halt at the shore, with Linh right behind her. Their clothes and hair had a weight to them they hadn’t attained before, thanks to how sopping wet they were. Linh couldn’t have cared less, and it seemed that Biana felt the same way. 

Both of them were a mess. Brown splotches were smeared across their faces and garments, but more of the mud targeted Linh. Grass stains clung to Linh’s jet black leggings, specifically her knees. Even Biana’s curls were a bit frizzy. Only one mangled flower remained in her braid, which was mostly undone at this point. The state of their boots? Scuffed up beyond public acceptability. 

Nonetheless, they were very happy disasters. 

The elation coursing through Linh’s veins gave her the courage to carry out a sudden idea. A brilliant one, at that. Most of the time she would’ve been too scared to make the first move, but right now she felt like she was on top of the world. And this wouldn’t knock her off her perch. 

What had once been an annoying light drizzle was now a comforting downpour. The “kisses” she drew from their clothes and around them definitely didn’t mind bending into the shape of a large umbrella at her will. She stopped herself from drawing too much just in time. The Hydrokinetic imagined it was a physical object that she could hold. Gratification swirled inside her when she felt the crystal clear matter stiffen as intended. It was the same trick she’d pulled at Ravagog. 

Gripping the handle with one hand, she turned to face Biana, who was observing her with a reverent smile. As soon as she started leaning down, the girl who had easily stolen her heart met her in the middle with a dreamlike grace. 

It wasn’t their first kiss, but it was definitely their best so far, in her opinion. Slow. Sweet. One evolved into a treasured handful. Just like the rest of their kisses, not a single soul besides their was nearby. So these precious moments were just for the two of them, and no one else. Like it should have been. 

Times like this were what made Linh believe that everything really would be okay in the end. They were what fueled her optimism, what she drew on to give her strength for when she felt hopelessly lost. And they were also why she was okay with heartbreaking events, because they were what made things like this so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism is appreciated! Let me know if there's anything I should add in the tags. Have a great rest of your day/night!


End file.
